


The Hate That It Brings

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on Naruto Filler 443, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Sasuke, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all I can remember is that I wanted you to hurt as I had. I wanted you to feel as powerless and worthless as I felt everyday. You are bleeding and there are tears tracks on your face. If anyone else had put you in such a position I would have killed them. But it was me who did this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hate That It Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings: There is rape in this oneshot. SasuIta. Sasuke is very dark.

My bedroom is silent. A stark contrast to the noises that had been held here mere minutes ago. You have not moved. Even as I separated myself from you and left you on the bed to clean myself off. You continue to lay on the bed, curled in on yourself, trying to make yourself as small as possible. Your hair is free of its normal ponytail and lays in dark tangled waves.

Have I ever told you how much I love your hair, Itachi? You grew it out so nice and long. Mother always loved your long pretty hair. So much like her own. Mine was never meant to be pretty. It was always coarse and spiky. Unruly just like I was. Your hair was like you, Itachi. So soft and manageable.

There is blood on the sheets and it stains the once pure white fabric. Your hips are bruised, a molten deep purple that contrasts beautifully with your skin. They are in the shape of finger marks.  A testament to how hard I held you down. Your thighs are stained with streaks of white and red.

You don't cry. I don't think there are anymore tears for you to shed. Instead you stare ahead, eyes blank. I sit on the windowsill and watch you silently. You have your back to me and I can clearly see the ridges of your spine. You look far too vulnerable on my bed.

As usual, after the high comes the guilt. Dad always told me I was too rash. And all I can remember is that I wanted you to hurt as I had. I wanted you to feel as powerless and worthless as I felt everyday. You are bleeding and there are tears tracks on your face. If anyone else had put you in such a position I would have killed them. But it was me who did this. It was me who dragged you through the empty house and into my room. It was me who threw you onto my bed, my only thoughts were of how sweet revenge would taste even though there was nothing to avenge with you.

Never with you.

You hadn't struggled at first. Maybe you were too shocked, or maybe you hadn't taken me seriously. It was only when you were pinned on your own bed as I struggled with your pants that you realized that I was serious in my intentions.

Why so trusting Aniki? Shinobi should know better than to trust blindly.

You were always father's favorite. You know that right? You were his pride and joy. He had such ambitions for you. You were his shining star and I was eclipsed by your greatness. He never failed to remind me that I was not you. That I would never measure up to the long shadow you cast.

No more.

It was so hard to hate you at first, you know? It would have been so much easier if you were cruel. But you weren't. You were so gentle hearted and kind. I loved you so much during my childhood. Itachi, you remember me as a child right? How I idolized and revered you? You were this shining beacon and I clung to you because you were the most important...the most precious...you were my Aniki.

Yet I could never catch up. My every success was shadowed by your greatness. Your kindness out shined me at every turn. How could I possibly compete with you?

Pinning you down, and tearing your clothes from your resisting body...the absolute pleasure of you struggling uselessly against me. How long had it taken for you to realize that I had drugged you? That the tea I had given you earlier was laced with a special little recipe that left you so very weak. With mother and father out for the evening, it was only too easy to bring you down low.

There was a thrill with it. Forcing myself inside you and watching your face twist in torment as you fought down cries of pain. It made me wonder, Itachi. Were the rumors about you and Kakashi-sensei true? Had you let him take you as I have? There are many dirty rumors, brother mine. No matter how bright your star is, there will be those who wish to strike you down. Would they feel satisfaction to see you this way? Would they condone what I did to your precious body? Some even whisper about you and Shisui. I find myself not believing that particular whisper. Shisui respected you far too much. In any event, I remember how Kakashi-sensei's eyes have lingered on you. And how you would look towards him when you thought no one was watching. But I was always watching, silly Aniki.

I doubt Kakashi will ever look again.

I have made sure of it.

You shift slightly.  It seems to take all your energy to move. I watch as your stare up at the ceiling, your hands tucked close to your chest.  Your slender fingers are curled into fists.  You do not look at me, even as I continue to stare you down, waiting for a reaction. You give me nothing.  As always. You turn away again, back hunched as you face the wall. The guilt does not last. You deserved this. You were an obstacle and I overcame you.

Damn the consequences.

I push off the windowsill and move towards you and you flinch violently as I grasp your shoulder and roll you onto your back.

Ahh, a reaction.

Good boy, Aniki.

You clench your eyes shut and I grit my teeth, roughly shaking you. I want you to look at me, brother. I want to see the disgrace in those pretty eyes of yours.

"Look at me." I command, but you ignore me. I shake you harder and backhand you sharply.

"Open your fucking eyes!" I snarl. Finally you relent and your eyes slowly open. You look up at me with such raw agony. Your eyes are clearer than they were earlier as the drug wears off. Yet you do not attack. Your eyes remain dark and distraught. You could never hide your emotions from me, could you Itachi? I chuckle as I run my finger down your bruised lips.

"I wonder what dad would think of you now." I state coldly, staring you down. "What would he say about his little prodigy?" You release a shuddering breath.

I pet your cheek, cooing softly. I wipe the tears trailing down your cheek with my thumb, bringing it to my mouth and staring at you as I lick it. You close your eyes once more, fighting down more tears. They cling to those beautiful eyelashes of yours, sparkling in the darkness.

Who knew that you could show such emotion, Aniki? Shinobi aren't suppose to be this weak. Father would be so displeased.

"Why?" You manage and I smile as I place loving kisses on your chest. My lips find a nipple and I gently take it in my mouth. You shudder beneath my touch. I am gentle with you now. The rage has passed. There is no need to bruise your pretty flesh anymore. Yet, perhaps the gentleness is worse for you then the pain? I kiss my way back up your neck and bring my lips to your ear, releasing a little sigh.

"Because I have outgrown you." I reply softly, licking the shell of your ear and smirking at your expression. At my confession your entire face seems to cave in on itself. You look so lost and confused. Shocked that I would ever outgrow you. Does this hurt more that the assault, dear Aniki? Does my confession sting more than my slap? I can see it does. I can see my words have left you in more pain than anything I did to your body.

What would mother and father say if they knew you had been dominated by your brother? What would Shisui think if he knew you had cried? What would Kakashi-sensei and the Dobe think as I roughly grate my fingers down your blood streaked thighs? Would they all be horrified by my actions? Or would they finally see that I have surpassed you in the most primal of ways? No Shinobi should be so docile, Itachi. You should know better. No self respecting Shinobi would allow their brother to rape them. How the mighty have fallen.

But you won't tell, will you Aniki? You won't speak of it. You love me far too much to admit what I've done. And even you have more pride than admitting to your debasement. I kiss you once more, plundering your mouth and you bite my tongue. A small act of defiance that has be growing hard again. I pull back, grinning despite the pain and blood on my lip. You stare up at me, your fingers reaching to touch my cheek.  I release a bark of laughter and snatch your fingers into a tight grip.

"Goodnight, _Niisan_."

I shove your hand aside and stand up, redressed and oh so composed compared to your naked shame. I leave you on your sullied bed. Walking away without looking back. You remain silent as I walk out the door, silent in your pain as you have always been. The life of a Shinobi is hard isn't it Itachi? Part of me remains unsure to why I did not look back.  Because, I found myself too good to do so?  Or because if I did I just might break. It is dark as I exit the compound. The moon  hidden behind clouds. I close my eyes and release a deep breath, inhaling the night air. The wind nips at my face and slowly my lips curve into a bitter smile.

I wonder what father will do when he finds out. Because I know he will. No matter how much you try to hide it. Father will sniff out the disgrace. I do not plan on staying to find out. Orochimaru awaited.  With only the moon as my companion I escape into the night, leaving you behind, where you belong.

 

My destiny awaited me elsewhere.

 


End file.
